Alone in the Hurricane
by kitachiuchiha9573
Summary: He missed her. Protecting her from the harsh world of the Shinobi. Seeing her after 3 years on the brink of death, he swore that he would protect her. Forever. Chapter 13: An Awakening and a Deal.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Thanks for choosing to read this story! Hope you enjoy it! Do leave a review! This is the edited chapter.

WARNING: Im following very closely to the manga so expect whole loads of spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto this is just a fan fiction story. Naruto and all his characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi (sry if wrong sp)

Chapter 1

Thunder clapped.

The roll of the heavens soared.

To say it was raining cats and dogs would be an understatement.

The lakes were flooded and wind speeds enough to rip thousand year old trees by its roots. To the leaf village this was indeed a problem. Down below at the main gate, an ANBU-jonin, Yamato was hard at work. Along with other ANBUs and Jonins, rock and wood reinforced walls were formed around the already demented village.

"Are the gods angry at us? It is when our problems are over, a bigger one starts!" thought the village elders.

Naruto's victory over Pain's death, the selection of the new hokage, Danzo, the unconscious state of their beloved 5th hokage.

Shizune brought in more blankets from the hospitals' storage. After she made sure everyone in the newborns' and children's wards were warm and comfortable, she resealed all of the windows of the hospital once more for safety.

The young woman obviously unhappy with Danzo. She's not alone.

She gruffly brought up another thick blanket for the shivering Tsunade.

Her lips were blue, her teeth chattering.

A worried frown replaced the scowl on her face. Worry for Tsunade, and Sakura.

Somewhere in a distant thick forest near Konoha, a girl, no woman, with her rose hair plastered onto her pale beautiful face, clung onto the tree with immense strength.

Such that the branches began to crack.

The winds howled like depressed wolves and so did her heart.

"Why….Why are you going to such extents? Do you hate us so much?!"

A sob escaped from her throat. Just as quickly as it came, it stopped.

"No…I'm not going to cry over…over... that bastard!" she gasped at her own thoughts. But she gasped at a wrong time; the wind threw her back harshly by the bark and knocked the wind out of her lungs.

"Sasuke… I still love you…no matter what…" and her eyes closed. The world darkened and quietened.

"There's a very strong chakra signature up ahead! Oh! Never mind!"

"What are you babbling on about Karin!"

"Heck knows donkey-butt! First I felt the presence, and then it just…died away..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He felt it too. And it was a very familiar chakra signature.

Over the roar of the winds, he hollered

"Make a detour; go to where you felt it! Now!"

"Sheesh, moody much?"

*Glare*

"Okay! Okay!"

Never in his life had he run so fast, defying the forming hurricane winds and the stinging pelts of the heavy raindrops that can be felt through the thick black and red cloaks.

He flew on.

Literally.

Jumping from felling branches and trees before they hit the ground.

Then he saw the limp figure on the ground. His expression may have been emotionless, but his eyes showed shock and his face paled.

"_Sakura!"_

Immediately, he went to her side and gently took hold of her wrist.

"_It feels like ice! The pulse is dangerously low! We need to warm her up fast!"_

The other three members of Team Hebi could only watch in silent awe. It was the first time they saw their leader like that.


	2. Chapter 2

*bows down before beloved reviewers* And thanks to you ppl who have favourited this story! My email was flooded with messages from this website and all were like review alerts, favorite alerts… SO yea. Luv ya ppl!!! Expect this chapter to be FLUFFY! Im a mega fan of SASUSAKU fluffiness!!!

THANK YOU GUYS!! YOU MADE MY DAY AND MADE ME SMILE LIKE A MANIC!! (In a good way of course! Anything that makes me crazy is all thumbs up to me!)

Ayake Rin

wee kori L

Samanthastar47

totalanimelover345

-Chan.X

Autmnsfall

Aerin35

(I like ur pen name)

reflect mirror

Live Life To Extreme Insanity (Yours too ;) )

LUV YA ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASU-CAKES!!! 23rd July (a total hottie for 17 years!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. This is a work of fiction.

Chapter 2

_Sometimes you don't realize what you have…_

_Until it's far too late…_

He cuddled her close. Lips were blue and her face as pale as snow. Even then, he thought unconsciously, _she looked beautiful as ever_. Ignoring the tumbling winds, he discarded his cloak and wrapped it around her.

Ignoring Karin's squeals of anger and fangirling (his bare chest), he carried her in his arms. Her head cradled on the crook of his neck.

He whispered in her ear, "I'll get you back on your feet, I promise".

He then steadied himself and shouted orders to find shelter quickly. They found a cave and set camp there. Sasuke gently laid Sakura on the floor and hastily lit a camp fire. Suigetsu formed a water seal barrier on the mouth of the cave to prevent the storm from entering the cave.

Juugo made sure that there were no 'occupants' in the cave. He found several bats deeper into the cave and tried… 'talking' to them. Karin, basically, was slacking off and was scowling at the pink-haired girl who had caught so much of Sasuke's attention. After, the fire was lit; he carefully removed his cloak from her body and put it near the fire to dry.

Sakura unconsciously started to shiver but it stopped almost immediately as Sasuke set her on his lap and put his arms around her to warm her. Her head was cradled against his neck and cheek and her arms against his torso. Her body perfectly molded against his.

Like they were made for each other. (An: I LOVE that sentence)

Sasuke leaned his head down on top of hers. It felt perfect somehow. All the troubles of the world gone. Just feeling the limp now warm girl in his arms.

Suigetsu immediately fell asleep as did Juugo beside his newly made bat friends. Both didn't notice the two 'fused' together as Karin thought. Karin scowled the entire time Sasuke cuddled and gazed at the rosette.

But she eventually fell asleep not after walking all the way to where Suigetsu was and turning her back on them with a huff. (A/N: Her flabby butt showing.) But Sasuke's eyes were only on Sakura.

_She really has grown_

A smile played on his lips for the first time since he left Konoha. But then, his eyes fell downcast.

_And I missed it._

A gentle frown twitched on his lips.

He cuddled Sakura closer to him and fell asleep almost instantly for the first time; without any nightmares.

In the middle of the night, he woke up with a start. Sharingan activated, he scanned the surroundings. He heard the still howling winds outside. Suigetsu and Karin fast asleep as was Juugo.

He then looked at Sakura. She was stirring in his arms. She was mumbling incoherent things. But before Sasuke could inspect any further, Sakura fell silent again, snuggling closer to Sasuke.

Unconsciously, Sasuke stroked her hair, and then noticed blood stains on the back of her shirt. Without further thoughts, he pulled down the zipper of her shirt and looked at the gash in her back. It stopped bleeding, but the blood stained and dried on her skin around the wound.

Getting a cloth and some antiseptic from his bag, he gently cleaned the wound. Sakura began to wince and fidgeting. Suddenly, her eyes popped open but closed again. Sasuke let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Feeling her steady breathing, he heaved a sigh of relief. She fell asleep again. The wound was cleaned. He took of his shirt and put it on her.

He then picked up the now dry cloak and draped it over the both of them. He leant his cheek against her warm forehead. Smiling gently at the memories a few years back as she complained of her 'big' forehead. To him, it was normal.

He didn't understand girls. He lied down on the sleeping bag and shifted Sakura on top of him and slightly to his side. Making sure she was comfortable and was receiving his body heat. Her face was buried in his neck and Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt her oh-so-soft plump lips on his neck.

Then she was talking in her sleep again. He felt his face heat up when the lush soft lips moved against the flush of the skin on his neck. Mumbling again. Sasuke strained to hear what she was mumbling trying very hard not to concentrate to the part of his neck which was enjoying the treatment of her lips.

"Sasuke-kun…, I love you…"

His spine froze. He must've heard wrong. _Yes, that must be it_. The storm was getting to him. He was having fantasies. Hallucinating. He pulled Sakura closer to him and fell asleep. Unknown to him, Sakura was smiling.

_________________________________________________________________________ _

**Review please!**

**SPOILER ALERT: **

**OMG can you BELIEVE that Danzo has the sharingan??! I was like OMFG how the hell did he have it??! And naruto still likes sakura?! Oh come on he forgot Hinata's well earned confession already?! The dobe head!!! The manga chapters are just getting plain disappointing now. :( Sasuke and Sakura better end up together or I'll be scarred for life) yea im a solid sasusaku fan. I just hope Karin dies. That BITCH better keep her filthy, unworthy hands OFF Sasuke! And naruto's gotta notice hinata soon! He's like ditching. That's so mean… im totally hating the author of naruto now. EXCUSE the language ppl but I was really in a black mood when I read the latest manga chapter. Sai better not be acting match maker! UGH it ticks me off. **

**Sorry you had to hear my rambling**

**Oh and if you know really good sasusaku or nejiten fluffy stories I WANNA KNOW!!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey wonderful readers! Thanks so much for your support and I hope you love the new installment! Oh and if you have any questions or anything just mention it in your review or you could just PM me. I'll reply the way you guys want just mention if you're specific or I'll just post it on the next update. Hope you guys have been enjoying the story! ^_^

**WARNING: This chapter has some suggestive themes. Nothing major just some intense making out I guess. **

**Its my first time writing this kind of story so my apologies if its awkward or plain weird. But I find it fluffy and I LOVE SASUSAKU fluffies!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters. This is just a work of fan fiction.

Chapter 3

_You bleed…_

_Just to know you're alive…_

_He felt the delicious soft lips of hers move upwards. Tantalizingly nibbling on his slim neck. She reached his curse mark and softly kissed it. Shivers went down his spine. Good ones of course. Her small delicate hands traveled painfully slow up his chest. Running her fingers over his abs._

_As if to tease him, she slipped her thigh between his legs. Sasuke found it extremely difficult to breathe. He softly ran his lips over her forehead, brow, eyelid, nose, cheek and then, the corner of her very pink mouth. She whined in protest and Sasuke smirked._

_As if to punish him, she licked him at his sensitive spot. Right below his ear, on his neck. Smirking dirtily, he softly brought his lips over hers. Demanding, but still gentle and tender. She sighed delightfully. Her hot breath fanning his cheeks and neck. Their lips moving perfectly molded against each other._

_His hands found hers and entwined together. He gently rubbed her hand with his thumb. Then he let go and let one hand travel painfully slow up against her arm. A trail of fire leaving on its path. He found her neck and supported the back of it as he gently tilted her face up closer to him._

_His other hand positioned at the back of her thigh. His hand moved naughtily upwards and gave her butt a squeeze which earned him a squeak of delight. Satisfied, he encircled his arm around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. His tongue licked her soft lips and she giggled against them._

_She parted her lips and Sasuke's eager tongue darted in. Sakura's hand in Sasuke's hair now. Running her hands through his black spiky locks and pushed his down a bit to encourage him. His tongue found hers and played for dominance. After admitting defeat, Sasuke nibbled on her tender pink lower lip. _

He woke up with a start. Sakura's face was right beside his. Her pink lips were positioned at the corner of his mouth.

"_Did I dream or did it really happen?"_

She was still asleep.

Sakura stirred. Her eyes popped open.

Emerald orbs that at first looked dazed, (which Sasuke thought was absolutely adorable) but sharpened as she took in a deep breath.

Of all times, Sasuke now noticed that their bodies were entangled a tad bit too close. Who was he kidding?! There were practically linked together!! (Ahem ahem especially in the leg area.)

_So this is how teenage hormones feel like..._ he sighed dejectedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Okays hope you enjoy the story :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of their characters. This is a work of ficton.

**Thank you so much!! :**

sweetD87

wWdRkChErRyWw: Well, all I know is that he has a whole load of explaining to do when she heals!

rezurii

Midnight Angel Sakura

Ayake Rin: Aww, dun cry! Smile! :)

loveknocksyoudown

Spazz8884

AlphaSigma

Sakura12345: Thanks for the tip! :)

Sorrow474 (): Thanks! :)

LeRouge The Rouge: Thanks! :)

Chapter 4

She grimaced and fell back to Sasuke's ready arms. His concerned eyes searched her body for the source of the injury. She clutched her head and curled up to a ball against his chest. An overprotective instinct he hadn't felt for a long time came over him.

The still-brewing storm was practically shaking the cave in the midst of the strong winds. Sakura started crying out in pain and then she fell limp in Sasuke's arms again. Feeling frustratingly helpless, he cursed to himself.

Securely tying his cloak around her form, he carried her bridal style. He heard the cackle of the thunder and lightning. Sakura whimpered softly and snuggled closer to him. 'Great! Of all times a damn hurricane now!' He was left with his last resort.

He sighed and gently set Sakura down. Still whimpering softly, his eyes softened and he knelt down to gently stroke her face. Her face that had a contorted look relaxed and she stopped wincing in pain.

Sighing, he stood up and felt ice sheet on his body. He shivered and walked over to where Karin and Suigetsu were sleeping. In his ever monotone voice, "Karin, wake up, Now."

Getting Karin to heal Sakura was a hell of a hassle. Eyeing his body the entire time, she just tried other 'suggestions' rather than 'healing that pinky whore'. She tried all kinds of excuses, and then she complained that she has a cold because of the storm.

When Sasuke was almost ready to painfully tear apart Karin molecule by molecule with his eyes, she finally gave in and gruffly went to Sakura's side. Sasuke immediately knew what she was thinking. "Don't even try it Karin, if you do, I'll make sure you'll regret it" his voice dripping with venom. Stony eyes stared threateningly back at her. Catching the warning she gulped and turned back.

After Karin healed Sakura, who was put on anesthesia which would last for a few minutes, Karin tried her usual routine of clinging on to Sasuke. He roughly pushed her off and went over to inspect the scene at the mouth of the cave. Huge trees were uprooted and the once dense forest was barely recognizable.

And to think it was only the beginning of the storm! Seeing Sasuke completely entranced by the storm instead of the pinkette. Karin fell asleep again. It was still very late at night. He walked back to Sakura and rested back again in their usual positions sharing their warmth.

Sakura always seemed comfortable and warm in the position so he let it be. It became their 'favourite'. For Sasuke, was because Sakura was comfortable and he could see her properly. (Not to mention he loved that lips of hers on his neck.)

And so, just beginning to lean on Sakura's head that was tucked onto his collarbone, Sakura started stirring. The anesthesia wore off! Sasuke immediately began to panic. So he thought of the best way he could spot-on at that moment. He faked sleep and held onto Sakura as if she was still asleep.

Sakura's POV

All she felt was warmth. It was absolutely comfortable! As if being on a custom fit bed! Her cheek was warm too and she felt a steady steam of hot breath fanning her forehead. She shifted her eyes to the direction.

It was against another cheek.

Instinctively tensing, she shot straight up. Then she grimaced and fell back again. But it was nothing. It felt better. She tried standing up but she was being held down. Panicking she tried looking around. Boy, did she have the shock of her life! The handsome face and that charcoal hair. "Sasuke!?!" she shouted out in alarm.

Normal POV

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he tried silencing her by covering her mouth with his hand. "Shh!" He looked to where Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were asleep.

Thankfully, they slept like rocks.

Her brilliant emerald eyes that always entranced him stared warily back at him.

Feeling like he was being transported back to his boyhood days, back when he was twelve; he always loved looking deep into her emerald depths. Her lovely innocent eyes. Realizing that she was making her blush slightly by staring so intently at her, he looked away.

Not without a micro-sized blush slightly visible.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Hehez. I love that blushing part. Yeas so sakura's awake now. Tune in next time!!

Oh yea and to clear up any confusion sasuke carried sakura at first since he intended to bring her to a hospital but they were stuck in the cave. So he had to do last resort, Karin. (Man I hate her.)

Review and make my day :)

Smile always!

Kitachiuchiha9573


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review!! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of its characters. This is a work of fiction.

THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY DAY! SMILE!!!! :

sweetD87: thanks for the review! :)

Ayake Rin: Yea! I hope Karin dies soon too. And yea she was trying to kill Sakura. The WITCH. YAYS FOR SASUSAKU!!!!!!!

Spazz8884: LOL! Thanks! :)

Midnight Angel Sakura: Thanks! I LOVE SASUSAKU FLUFFIES :)

LeRouge The Rouge: Yea! SHE WILL DIE!! & Thanks! :)

shi eri: thanks!

Chapter 5

"Keep your voice down and follow me." She nodded slowly, her eyes still wide open with disbelief. It was a rather peculiar sight. Him, bare-chested, and her only in her shorts and ninja bra covered by his open-chest shirt.

They looked like runaway lovers.

Her head still hurt a little and she now noticed that there was a bandage around her abdomen and her back. Sasuke stood up and offered his hand to her.

She only looked at it.

Sasuke sighed. "Look, I'll explain myself later, but now put aside all hatred you have for me and come with me."

Her eyes downcast so as to not meet his own, she shakily took hold of his outstretched warm hand.

For a few moments, both just stared at their touching hands. Awed by how Sakura's small feminine hand fit perfectly in Sasuke's bigger masculine hands. He gently curled his fingers in a gentle caress holding her hand and tried pulling her up gently.

Sakura slowly rose but her knees suddenly buckled and she fell pulling Sasuke on top of her. "Meep!" Sasuke's face was buried on Sakura wonderful smelling neck.

Her scent was addictive. It didn't help at all that they were in a suggestive position. He propped himself up and never in his life was his face so red. He looked down to Sakura's face and her colour could compete with his.

Mumbling a quick apology, he rolled over to Sakura's side and just stared at the ceiling of the cave. Both of them getting over the (pleasant may I add) shock that had just happened.

"Are your legs unable to move?" he finally asked softly after a long moment of silence.

He turned his head to look at her. She too was staring hard at the ceiling. Suddenly concentrating very hard on the leaking drops of rain. She nodded and gulped. "Sorry" she managed.

Sasuke thought for a moment then stood up. He kneeled, his back facing her and told her to put her arms around his neck. She did as she was told. Gulping hard, (her lips brushed his neck) he carried her.

He walked further down into the caves' depths, making sure not to wake up the upside down Juugo. Sakura looked at this with amusement and incredulous looks in her eyes. The bats beside Juugo however, were wide awake and were unusually silent.

The whole time, whenever Sasuke was awake, they would just watch him quietly. They watched Sasuke warily as he carried the pinkette on his back.

A few minutes later of walking, making sure that they were out of ear-shot, Sasuke gently reached behind him and carried Sakura bridal style. Bewildered, her emerald orbs glittered in the dark. (Hehez, romantic setting :D)

He sat down on a rock and perched her on his lap. Sideways, his right arm supporting her waist so she doesn't fall off. His other arm inspected her legs. Her right knee and left ankle was sprained by the looks of it.

He quietly worked, bandaging her injuries and slightly healing her by giving her some of his chakra. Sakura took a good look at him.

His ever-handsome face that wooed her when she was a child, the hard-built chest that had the occasional scar, muscled arms that weren't beefy muscle, but true lean and strong muscle that showed he was no person to be meddled with.

Her eyes moved to his slim neck. Her eyes widened at what looked like love bites but that was soon forgotten when her gaze collided with the dreaded and bold curse mark. Prominent on his neck that she had grown to like. (She always rested her head there remember?)

She shivered as the flashbacks entered her thoughts. Sasuke looked up at her face, concern evident in his obsidian orbs.

"Are you cold?"

She shook her head entranced by his wonderful dark pools. They were like drowning her, his voice melting her insides and making her heart hammer against its ribcage.

He himself willingly drowned himself in her eyes. A habit that developed when he was twelve. And now, a pure seducing addiction.

When both realized the fact that they were staring at each other far too intently, they looked away abruptly. Suddenly engrossed with what they were doing as long as they weren't looking at the other.

A small tint of red spread on each of their cheeks. Sasuke finished treating the injuries and dreaded what was to come next. But she interrupted his train of thoughts. In a strained whisper,

"Why did you save me?" He froze.

A simple question, yet a complex answer expected. He thought hard. He then noticed from the corner of his eyes that Sakura was looking down intently on his hand which was on her knee. Her eyes showed sadness and were downcast.

Her elegant eyebrows furrowed together and her face showed deep concentration as if trying to find the answer to her own question. He remembered the day Kakashi was first introduced to Team 7.

"_Tell me what you like, what you hate, your goals, you know_…"

He had answered very vaguely back then. But after that day, as they bonded as a team, as friends, he had a growing list of things he liked AND disliked.

One. He hated to see Sakura cry. And whenever she cried, it was usually because of him.

Two. He hated to see Sakura hurt, injured, even the tiniest scratch, he'd painfully and mercilessly make sure the culprit suffered. It also showed that he wasn't there for her, to protect her. And that always made it even more difficult. It made him feel helpless.

Three, he hated it when Sakura was afraid of him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh and yea. Those WERE love bites, hickeys whatever you call them on Sasuke's neck. I think you would have guessed by now what happened :)

Review!!!!

Ja Ne

kitachiuchiha9573


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. This is just a work of fiction based on them.

TO MY USUAL READERS WHO ARE WONDERING WHY I REPOSTED THIS CHAPTER: I made some teeny tiny amendments. That's all. But there is one MAJOR point that i forgot to leave out towards the end. So you could read towards the line. But i THINK that it won't affect the story on whole.

_**THANK YOU!!:**_

Ayake Rin: Yea totally :P

wWdRkChErRyWw: Thanks! :)

Midnight Angel Sakura: Yea the bites were him and he was busy concentrating on her so he didn't even notice himself. Thanks for reading! :D

sweetD87: Thanks :)

Spazz8884: I LOVE sasusaku fluff too! *highfives* Thanks :)

CCRox4Eva: I totally checked out the stories! I'll leave a review the next time when I have time :) Glad to hear you love the story! I LOVE HARDCORE SASUSAKU FLUFF TOO! *highfives*

shi eri: Nope! *winkwink* Thanks for leaving a review! :)

Edward's Angel Of Music

Mistyjet

Thuong-Chan

DontFlipMyBitchSwitch411 (lolers… I seriously luv ur penname :D)

Anywho, enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter 6

A few years back, if anybody were to ask him why he saved Sakura, he would have said the usual,

"_I don't want to see a friend die in front of my eyes again"_ or _"We're comrades, we look out for each other." _Nobody could accuse him of lies.

They really were true. Logic really.

But the _reason_ why he saved her, why he _wanted_ to save her, it was a question definitely harder than the Chunnin exam paper.

"I don't know...i just wanted to i guess..." He thought hard over that answer. He felt weird. Never in his life so not knowing what to say.

He had smart-mouthed the snake-sannin and his annoying son-of-a-bitch Kabuto many a times. But this time, it's different. He thought he heard Sakura suck in a sudden breath. Almost not hearing his answer. Only listening to her own thoughts that scared her.

She gulped hard and set her glittery gaze carefully on him. Thinking over her words over and over again before saying them.

She spoke so softly.

"Have you…Are you…happy…NO! I mean… are you…um…"

"I can't say it was revenge Sakura."

He carefully brought his eyes to her alarmed ones.

Hesitating, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered.

"Forgive me."

Sakura stifiled a sob.

"For what?"

He whispered softly into her ear. He could only tell her. He trusted her.

His body shook slightly, but it felt better. As if the weight lifted off his shoulders.

But there was still a bit of a load set heavily in his heart. Naruto; Kakashi.

Every single day, before and since the day he left, he thought not only of revenge, but of Sakura's safety, her words, her little improvements that she makes everyday though he didn't show it, impressed him. Her antics that made him smile secretly. Her own infectious smile that never failed to make him smile.

Of course he still thought of Naruto and Kakashi. A knuckle-head brother fun to be around with and a man like a big brother to all three of them. Team 7, a family. He only made his life harder for himself.

His brother killed his family and spared him out of love. In his own ways of showing it of course. Even after he lost his family, feeling helpless, weak and most of all, alone, a new family was right in front of him the whole time!

He wanted to kick himself for killing his brother, for leaving Konoha and most importantly, leaving his family, Team 7. He could still remember Sakura's grief-stricken face, when he was leaving Konoha.

He could still feel the heaviness in his heart as he carried Sakura to the bench. How much indecision in his brain as he gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks. He had to turn away and put a lot of will-power in himself not to turn back and hold Sakura tight in his arms.

To protect her from Orochimaru, Gaara's beast within, everything! As long as she was safe and healthy. He couldn't bring her happiness. Though she didn't show that. It was almost as if being around each other was enough to make the other happy. They defended each other many a times.

Sakura gingerly touched his cheek. What he noticed now was that a small stream of tears running down his cheeks. Sakura's own eyes were moist. He didn't want to pain her with his problems!

He made her cry again! Suddenly, there was a loud boom of thunder that shocked Sakura; so much that she jolted up straight and pulled herself closer to Sasuke.

The least he could do was to do what he would have promised her that night. He held her close in the protective cage of his arms.

Stroking her soft hair and curling his arm closer around her waist, they both cried noiselessly. His face straight and tears just streaming from his eyes.

However this time, with the comfort of each other's presence.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He wiped away the wetness from his cheeks. Sakura was very quiet. Her cheek rested against his.

Loving the warmth that radiated off him that always made her feel safe. She dreaded what was to come. She gulped hard.

"Sasuke…"

He gently turned his head to look at her. Not being able to look at his eyes, she removed her cheek from him.

But with the close proximity of their bodies, her face ended up buried in his neck again. Not that she minded anyways. Her eyes however, shined with moisture.

"Please don't do it".

His eyes darkned.

"How did you know", his voice dangerously low.

Sensing this, Sakura lifted her head angrily.

"The revenge! Stop the avenging! Please!" her face, determinedly stared back at him.

He was about to open his mouth but Sakura beat him to it.

"People already lost faith in you! Tsunade-shisou is in a coma! That god-damn good for nothing Danzo is the hokage now! He ordered to kill you!" she choked up in tears. Straining to tell the last sentence.

"Even Naruto doesn't know what to do! I don't know what to do! The fool's in love with me!"

At this, Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm betraying the village just saying this! Oh God! What have I done!? I might as well kill myself!" she stood up, tearing away from Sasuke's arms to punch the wall. angrily. Pent up emotions let out on that one dynamic punch reverbating the walls.

Forgetting she was unable to walk, she fell to her knees gripping the ground sobbing as the cave shook and started to break off. The whole cave collapsed.

___________________________________________________________________

OHS! My friend told me that i share the same birthdate as Michael Jackson! That's so frickin cool! RIP MJ!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

Ja ne!

Kitachiuchiha9573


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY DAY! :

Chocyjod

shi eri: Thanks! *high fives!*

CCRox4Eva: Thanks! LoL!

Purple Teardrops

samika-37: I KNOW! *grins like a maniac*

Kingdom-Hearts-Angel

sweetD87: hehez… ouchies! LOL!

The Dark Knight's Revenge: Thanks! :)

Thuong-Chan: Thanks so much! :D

Spazz8884: THANKS!! LOL!!

koishii23: Thanks! :)

Ayake Rin: Thanks! Well if you think that Sasuke is OOC because of the crying thing… he really did cry… in the manga that is… but just in case you didn't read the manga, I'm not spoiling it for you! :D

bascketballangel27: OMG! Thank you SO much for your wonderful review! It was like my birthday morning and then I woke up to read your awesome review that totally pumped up my mood! Thank you for your awesome review! It totally encouraged me! Glad to hear you love the story! :D

twin1

Purple-Dancing-Midgets: LOLZ! Thanks! :D

Sonia: Thanks! :)

wWdRkChErRyWw: I didn't get to see it :( Thanks! :D

sakura-nekoblossoms2078

piklagr

ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!!!!!

Chapter 7

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Darkness.**

Pitch.

**Black**

_**Darkness.**_

Unbearably freezing!

Sasuke pushed away the thoughts.

_Mind over matter_

The very key to a ninja's survival. His mind clicked back online.

_Sakura!_

He tried moving.

_She must be hurt!_

With a sudden burst of energy, he cracked open the rocks that confined him. The minute he surfaced from the rubble, he was hit by the winds.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sakura's POV

She was still sobbing uncontrollably. Of course, she had escaped the caves' tumble.

She was the one who caused it after all.

But she had to get away from HIM. This Sasuke was not like the one she knew when she was twelve.

"_See what you do to me… I can't control myself…"_

Almost as if there was no storm, she angrily punched the ancient, fallen uprooted tree.

The tree, which was at least fifty times bigger than the petite woman, broke into splinters. Some of which punctured her hand painfully.

But not as painful as the confusing emotions running through her mind and heart.

Her leg cried out in pain. She fell down on the muddy ground, the rain beating harshly on her back.

Curling up in a ball, she realized she still had HIS shirt on.

His scent still lingering on it.

Somehow, she stopped crying, calmed down and curled up breathing in heavily his scent and falling asleep.

Forgetting the storm overhead completely.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke's POV

"Sakura! Damn it!"

He cursed to himself. Frantically slicing apart any uprooted tree in his way.

"Jeez calm down will ya? She's a sannin like you right? Taught under the great Tsunade herself…"

He shut up when Sasuke's piercing eyes met his. Juugo had gone another direction and Karin was missing.

As the two sliced apart trees and ran against the hurricane winds, they searched for the pinkette.

"Sasuke…"

When he gained the Uchiha's attention,

"Normally, you would ignore every girl that comes your way. What's that girl to you? Not that I have anything against her…" he said quickly.

Sasuke could only say this.

"She's an important person from my past" and resumed his search.

It took a while for Suigetsu to compute that into his brain.

He stared after the Uchiha dumbfounded.

"_Important person from his past?!... Why the hell is he shirt-less?! OMFG did he do 'it' with pinky?! So he's not gay after all! He had a girlfriend the whole time!"_

Feeling satisfied of his conclusion; he tried catching up with the Uchiha.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Finally spotting her, following a trail of broken trees, he heaved a sigh of relief and cautiously yet quickly to her side.

She was asleep. Carefully, he picked her up bridal style and looked up at the sky.

The eye of the hurricane swirled menacingly like a vortex of doom.

"Is there any other villages nearby other than Konoha?"

Startled, Suigetsu turned to look at him.

Eyeing the woman in the Uchiha's arms.

He noted how tenderly Sasuke held Sakura.

Making sure that she was comfortable.

Her tiny hands gripping on his shirt that she was wearing.

"No major village nearby other than Konoha nearby, but there is a smaller mini-village 5 miles due north-west."

Nodding, he sent one of his snakes to fetch Juugo and they headed for that direction.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hehez.. I didn't know how to get rid of Karin but I'm not letting it off just like that! SHE WILL DIE PAINFULLY.

REVIEW!!

Ja Ne

Kitachiuchiha9573


	8. Chapter 8

YAAAAAAAAAY!! 50 over reviews!!! WOOTS PEOPLE!! TIME TO CELEBRAAAAAATE!!!!!!! Okays um sorry 'bout that. The previous story was like one review per chapter and this one is doing so well! THANKS TO YOU ALL WONDERFUL READERS AND REVEIWERS!!!

THANKS YOU AND HAPPY HALF DECADE REVIEWS!!!~~

Frost. queen : YEA! He's awesome!

Mistyjet: Thanks! :)

-ChibiCutie-: Thanks! :)

darkreverie13

CCRox4Eva: I love Suigetsu too! He's the most lovable of the entire Team Hebi other than Sasuke of course! (Karin is major EW and Juugo… im not sure exactly -_-')

HsCherryB

Mindori Takahashi

Midnight Angel Sakura: I know! I LOVE SASUSAKU FLUFFIES!!

sonia: Thanks! :)

prfan

Spazz8884: ROTFLOL! (rolling on the floor laughing out loud!) OMG! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! Heh ur review gave me inspiration already! THANKS! :D

ApplelovesApples

Anonymous reviewer: Thanks! But give ur self a name please :)

MademoiselleD

Midami Uchiha of the sand

wWdRkChErRyWw

THANK YOU ALL!! ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8

'**Tomogakure, the village hidden in the shadows.' **

"Never heard of it. Mustn't have any ninjas. That's good. Makes this a whole lot easier."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. The village was apparently deserted. No surprise there really.

Sakura stirred a bit.

This micro movement caught Sasuke's attention and he adjusted Sakura to a more comfortable position. Suigetsu watched with amusement.

"Can we find a hospital here?"

"Should be somewhere central to the village."

They brisk walked through the woods, walking by hastily boarded up shops and houses where the windows were filled with shadows.

Curious of the strangers walking around in the middle of a storm.

Especially curious of the pink-haired woman carried by the man that radiated an aura that practically said, 'DANGER, DO NOT APPROACH".

At least that's what Suigetsu thought.

He was still curious of the girl Sasuke was so overprotective of.

He studied her face.

Muddy, _"huh, must be a down and dirty kind of girl"_ yet flawless skin. _"What is she?! Jungle girl and Miss Universe crossover?! Ooh… Look at those lips! Man… Sasuke get's all the good catches… Nice body too…" _sulked Suigetsu.

They reached a white building with a sign,

'**Tomoe Hospital'**.

They stared at the entrance. It's a well known and understood matter over all the Shinobi nations that in an emergency civil or natural disaster, that hospitals are to be always opened and accept ANYONE as long as they are not S-class criminals wanted by all Shinobi nations.

Now here's the problem: Sasuke IS a S-class criminal and IS wanted by ALL Shinobi nations.

He transformed himself. Changing his features.

Black spiky hair turned longer and his onyx eyes turned sky blue. (He looked like Neji but with blue eyes)

Suigetsu had to use a genjutsu to hide his sword and made his hair blue.

They knocked on the huge double doors and waited.

A timid little nurse creaked open the door a notch and peaked through liked a scared deer.

When she saw the woman in Sasuke's arms, she immediately ushered them in and locked the doors securely behind her.

She ran off to fetch more nurses and soon Sakura was in an operation room.

Sasuke and Suigetsu had to be brought to an examination room. A nurse walked in soon after and healed both of them of their cuts and bruises.

Before the nurse left, Sasuke impatiently asked, "Is she alright?"

The nurse, flustered by being enclosed in a room with two gorgeous males, shakily replied.

"She is resting now. You may see her if you wish. But one of you is going to share the room with her anyways. The other, please follow me."

Suigetsu didn't need to be told even once.

He eagerly jumped off the examination table.

"Have fun with pinky" with a sly smirk, rushed off following the nurse.

He knew he's get it later but the look on Sasuke's face was PRICELESS.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke sighed and walked out of the room.

He walked down the antiseptic smelling hallways and stopped outside a room with the familiar chakra signature.

Inside, Sakura lied down on a bed. Her eyes closed. Face at calm and asleep.

Her forehead, right knee, left ankle and both of her hands wrapped in bandages.

More bandages that when Sasuke healed her.

His eyebrows scrunched together and his handsome face showed the rare expression of concern.

Closing the door behind him, he went over to the curled up figure and brushed away a few strands of hair on her face.

He realized she wasn't wearing a shirt.

Her entire abdomen was bandaged as well.

His own shirt, now clean and folded neatly, was on the table beside the bed.

He bent down and to his own surprise, his lips brushed her forehead. A simple gesture that his mother used to do that reassured him whenever he was upset. He pulled himself back up straight and blinked. _Did i just do that?_

He pulled the blankets over her before shakily going over to the bed beside and tucking himself in.

Carefully scanning the area for intruders that dare near his Sakura,

_HIS Sakura? _

He lied back down on the mattress, unable to sleep.

**Few hours later...**

_What am i thinking?_

He turned to his side. Looking at Sakura. She was shivering.

Frowning. He got off the comfort of his bed and went to her bedside.

To his surprise, tears were streaming down her face. She was awake.

His eyes softened and his eyebrows scrunced together in concern again.

He sat on the edge of the bed and gently wiped away her tears.

He stroked her cheek in an effort to calm her down. Her tears wet his fingers.

He hated this. After years of watching her cry from a distance, he wanted to do something for once.

He didn't want her to cry because of him again.

He withdrew the blanket from her body and with a yelp of surprise escaping Sakura's mouth, enveloped Sakura into his arms. She buried her head onto his chest and cried her heart out.

He stroked her hair murmering soothing words into her ear. That surprised him. Whenever he opened his mouth, his words were always hurtful to the girl in his arms.

He tenderly rubbed her back and after a few minutes, her sobs subsided. But she was extremely quiet.

Sasuke looked down. Her tears had wet his chest but he only concentrated on her angelic face.

Eyes closed, her cheek against his chest and her lips lighlty open; Sasuke thought she was absolutely adorable. Like a baby. She had cried herself to sleep. He trie gently prying her arm from his chest.

People weren't kidding when they she was much stronger than before. He felt rather sleepy. He gave up and lied down on her bed. With her ontop of him. He pulled the blanket over them and Sakura snuggled her face onto his neck. Smiling to himself, he closed his heavy eyelids.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aww.. they both need each other to fall asleep. Well next update might be sooner.

Review!

Ja Ne!

kitachiuchiha9573


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

**Breathe…**

_I need to…_

_**Breathe…**_

_Where am I? ..._

_**Breathe…**_

_What's going on? ..._

_**Breathe…**_

_I can't move…_

_**Breathe…**_

_I need to…_

"_No!"_

_Where…_

"_Sakura!"_

_Where…_

"_Sakura!"_

_Who…_

"_Sakura!"_

**Breathe!**

"_SAKURA!"_

* * *

She bolt up panting heavily.

Her body shook all over.

Her head was ringing.

Her heart hammering.

_What was that?! _

Her chest was heaving.

Her breathing uncontrollable.

Each heavy exhale accompanied by a shudder.

She felt a presence.

She wasn't alone.

Good.

_Good. _

Her heavy breathing turned into sobs.

Something was wrong.

_But what?_

She knew something bad was going to happen.

She felt it.

Right down on the pit of her stomach.

Right in her heart.

_Bad_

_Something bad. _

_Evil._

_No_.

_**NO!**_

With each passing thought, her sobs grew heavier.

Her lungs heaving in and out.

Sobbing her heart out.

Then.

She felt warmth.

A warm hand rubbing her back.

On her face.

Wiping the moisture from her cheeks.

The act was gone to waste.

More moisture.

Ran down her face.

Her eyes were open.

She knew.

But everything was a blur.

She felt warmth again.

This time, she welcomed it.

Throwing her body to it.

She felt warmth.

Enveloping every inch of her body.

Warmth.

As it stroked her hair.

Reassurance.

She felt.

Warm air tickling her ears.

Soothing words whispered tenderly and softly.

Warmth.

She welcomed it.

Warmth.

It went right down to her heart.

As it slowed and calmed.

She snuggled closer and quietened.

She felt the warmth.

As it brushed her hair, soothingly.

She let darkness envelope her.

Without a worry.

She heard a sigh of satisfaction.

She felt her savior's steady breathing.

And closed her eyelids.

Without the fear that was awaking.

* * *

Heheh… just a little poetry-kind of thing I came up with when I was super bored during literature… nothing too corny I hope…

REVIEW!

Ja Ne

Kitachiuchiha9573


	10. Chapter 10

THANKS FOR MAKING MY DAY!!!! and being patient for my ever late updates... -_-'

triela45

MiseryBlossom : The wait's over :) Thanks for reviewing!

CCRox4Eva: You just gotta love Suigetsu ne? :D

Mistyjet: Thanks! :D

izzybell117: Thanks! :D

crazymel2008

LeRouge The Rouge: LOL! Your review gave me a little idea... it'll be seen in the nxt chapter! Thanks so much! :D

TenderRose

StarS 009

Spazz8884: LOL! THANKS! :D

Mireba-chan: WOW! COOL! Thanks for the review! Didn'nt know that stories go that far! :D THANKS SO MUCH! :D

samika-37: Thanks!

lole11

Chiaretta Alice

Laani

BrownEyedMonster

Ayake Rin: Glad you liked it :D Thanks! :D

drak goddess

sweetD87: Not for long now! Thanks for reviewing! :D

SammywithSwagger: Everyone hates Karin. There is probably no reason to like her. so dude, JOIN THE CLUB :D LOL YAYZ SASUSAKU!! Thanks so much for the review!! :D

redbox15689

sonia: Thanks so much! :D

Tenshi no Sakura

Uchihablossom0626

wWdRkChErRyWw: HAHA yea! Thanks for the review! :D

tsuchiya-sama

MademoiselleD: THANKS SO MUCH! Seriously i love your stories! :D

animeswissmiss: By the time you read this, its already changed :D Thanks for reviewing!

CherryBlossom7w7: Well, you already read the updated version! :D Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you all! Hope you guys like the new chapter. OH don't forget to read the important author's note at the end! :D Enjoys! :D

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Sai...". Said three men turned around from the hospital bed. Naruto lied on the bed. A tray filled with empty ramen bowls sat on his lap. A gift from the old man. His head and elbows were bandaged. Hyper-active blonde ninja number 1, in other words, Naruto Uzumaki turned his bright azure orbs to the voice.

His mouth, stuffed with ramen, swallowed and hollered,

"Shizune-san!! Ne, have you seen Sakura-chan?" The brunette bit her lip and she moved her gaze ffrom Naruto to Sai. He sat on a chair on one side of the bed. He looked back at her. Expectation in his eyes. _Well, **he** anticipated this._

No different reaction when her gaze collided with Kakashi's. He cooly looked at her from his positon against the wall. She turned her head back to the blonde. "Naruto... Sakura's missing. She's out during a hurricane and we can't send search parties in this weather. That's what Dan... Hokage-sama ordered. She felt like retching when she said those words. _If Tsunade-sama was still... she'd go herself to look for Sakura!_

"Some ANBU patrol were sent out though, to scan where she was sighted last. That was outside Konoha in the forests. The minute the storm is over, we're sending a rescue team out. Its expected that she's most likely in Tomoegakure. Sakura is a smart and sensible girl. She'll be safe there."

It took a while for Naruto to digest the information. "She's... missing?..."

Kakashi studied his student's expression carefully.

"She's a strong woman Naruto. She can take care of herself. Really. I've seen her grow so much over 3 years." A proud smile was on her face now.

Naruto stared hard at his balled up fists. Sai looked on curiously. "You should have faith in her. I don't think 'ugly' would like it very much if you think of her uncapable to take care of herself. And i wouldn't really want to meet that fist of hers again." he added.

Naruto slowly uncurled his fingers. He looked up and grinned.

"Of course!".

Shizune signalled Kakashi to follow her.

He pushed himself off the wall and followed the short-haired woman. She looked flustered he noted. Finally she stopped at a corner of the corridor. Out of earshot from the two teenagers.

"Kakashi, you know what you have to do right?"

The silver haired jonin nodded his head. He accepted the scroll from her outstretched hand and tucked it into his pocket.

"Be really careful"

She looked at him, her eyes wide and serious.

His uncovered eye crinkled into a smile and he gave a nod.

She smiled and nodded back in approval.

"Good, your partner would be waiting for you at the east gate"

"And who would that be?"

"You would find out soon" she smiled wider. She turned and left with a confused jonin.

An eyebrow raised. "Surprise eh? Well let's just see then"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once again, Sakura woke up.

_I've been fainting too much lately...ugh.._

SHe found herself unable to move.

She quickly propped herself on her hands.

"Who the heck are you?!"

A young man, fairly good looking, was right below her. Pressed rather intimately much to her dismay. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

She realised the man was awake. Her gaze collided with his shocking blue eyes. Instincts winning over curiosity, she prepared to give the man a welcoming gift of a chakra infused punch, when she got restrained by his hands. He changed back to his original form for a few seconds then transformed back. "Sasuke?!" she gasped.

Said disguised man nodded and frowned. _"Shush it will you?"_

He quickly whispered a plan to her ear. Her green eyes widened and progressively, she started to blush.

He finished and stared at her expression. It was Suigetsu's idea and probably the best one.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally! An update! Ok my updating schedule is back to normal again. Oh and i have a story in Fiction Press. Do check it out! The link is in my profile.

Review!

kitachiuchiha9573


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the many reviews! Enjoy this chapter! I introduced a new pairing in this one! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All of them belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

THANKS FOR MAKING MY DAY!!

Camisado: Great to hear that you like the story! Yea a lot of people found Sasuke OOC. But it seems that with sakura around, it's proper. We haven't seen him when sakura's around yet in shippuden (as in alone and actually interacting) so I can only predict how he would react if there ever would be a situation where Sakura almost dies. (This goes for other readers too!). So yea, hope that clears it up! ^_^ Hope you like this chapter! And thanks for the review! DIE KARIN!

Sagittarius1212

Chiaretta Alice: uhh it's just like a dedication to the people who have reviewed, favourited, so on, in the previous chapter.

Twisted Musalih: HAHA! Thanks! :D

Midnight_Sakura: Thanks! :D

GottagetmeanIan

Spazz8884L: LOL! Thanks for the review! :D

sakuraxsasuke13: Thanks! KARIN SHALL DIE! XD

x. Rumor .x

sweetD87: hehez… you'll find out this chapter :D Thanks for the review!

Ayake Rin: Things would get interesting, well for me at least, I don't know about you guys. LOL XD Thanks for the review! :D

-jetblacksakura-

* * *

Chapter 11

A woman, probably around in her mid twenties, was pacing the length of the entrance to Konoha. Yelling out curses to the poor ANBU guards in duty there.

"WHERE THE F*** IS HE?! OF ALL TIMES HE HAS TO BE LATE EVEN NOW??!! I SWEAR THE MOMENT HE COMES HERE I"LL GIVE HIM A GOOD KICK IN HIS BA…"

"Now,now. A lovely woman like you should not have such a vulgar tongue."

He closed his book and his eye crinkled to show he was smiling. The four ANBU behind the woman, twitched and they quickly hid for cover.

Her left eye twitched. "WHAT THE F*** DID YOU CALL ME YOU BLOODY F****** OF.. wha…"

While on her rampage, Kakashi sauntered towards the woman.

"Come on, how about a lovely little smile? Hm? That cute look you always have when you're eating? Though, may I say you look especially…_adorable_ when you're angry"

At this point, he was only a few inches away from her face.

The woman only reached his chin. Making her turn up her head to him to make eye contact. The woman was doe-eyed, a trait which he found… _cute_. It suited her baby face. Many people won't agree with him that she had a baby face, but he felt that she was too freakin' _adorable_ not to.

One night, in the previous years when he had her with him for missions, he thought that she looked immensely, unearthly, goddess-like in the moonlight. They were both in their late teens at that time. Both were to act as young lovers looking for adventure.

Simple assassination mission in Otogakure. Even back then, he was well known as the "White Fang's son". Hence, he had no choice but to remove his mask so as to prevent anyone from recognizing him.

So far, she was the only one of the few who had seen what was under his mask on that one day.

_She was wearing a black kimono. With a red sash, and hair decorated with red camellias. He was adorned in a traditional black yukata. His mask off and his hair let down to hide the scar on one of his eyes._

_The precious knife that belonged to his father was in the girl's arms. "Kakashi, here," He turned and saw her. Her brown eyes looking ironically innocent. "Ka-ka-shi! Oi! Dreamer boy!" The girl waved her hand in front of his dazed face. "Come _on_!! The target would be leaving the festival soon!" _

"_Right… Just stay clear of that alley we passed by a few minutes ago."_

"_Why? That's where the target would be heading off to!"_

_**Because there are drunk perverts there who were eyeing you like fresh meat. . **__"I'll go that way, you wait in the first location with the others, and I'll take care of him."_

"_Whaaat?!! No way! I'm not missing out on the fun! Just because I'm girl does not mean I'm a damsel in distress you know!! I'm coming with you! Or else, I'll…"_

"_You'll?" He was only a few millimeters away from her face now. She could feel his breath on her face. Her face automatically turned red. "Uh… I'll… um…"_

_He chuckled and a arm sneakily slithered around her waist. "Eep! What the f*** do you think your doing?!" she hissed. Her face matching the flowers in her hair. Kakashi buried his face into her neck._

_A move he knows he would regret later but hey, life's short, might as well enjoy it while it lasts._

_To her, Kakashi was acting completely crazy. _

_The boy peaked his eyes through her hair from the position he was in and saw the perverts that were trailing them freezing and walking off angrily. " ARE . YOU . F****** . CRAZY ??!" _

_Kakashi sweat dropped. He practically can feel the waves off anger radiating off her body. He lifted his head off and gave her a sheepish smile. He felt her freeze up again. He opened his eyes to see her blushing and staring at his face. _

_He remembered that he wasn't wearing a mask. He grinned at her blushing face. **Too freakin' adorable.**_

_"Now, promise me you'll be a good girl, and wait with the others. Ok?" For added affect, (and would probably result in more bruises later) he squeezed her the arm that was around her tighter and closer to him. Then he let go and walked off. (Not before making sure that there were no perverts within a miles' radius around her). _

_

* * *

_

Hahaz , so can you guys make wild guesses on who that mysterious woman is? I think it's pretty obvious. That assassination mission is one that I made up though. Ok I know this chapter is short and all! So sorry… -_-'oh and I can predict that some of you are gonna come after me for making kakashi OOC. Sorry… tried my best T_T. and if you realised who the woman is and don't like the pairing, well, i'll see if there are alot of violent protests against that pairing before taking it out.

REVIEW!

Kitachiuchiha9573

***EDIT 14/11/09 "WHAT . THE . " a very obvious mistake. X(


	12. Chapter 12

**PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER MOVE ALL THE WAY TO THE LAST PART FOR THE NEW SECTION. I forgot to save so that part did not get included -_-'**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the many comments and support you left!! Made me think of ways to improve the plot. I'm trying to improve my writing skills as well. I read some really good stories that get you so hooked on it's almost as if it's a novel instead of a fan fiction written by an amateur. People can be amazing sometimes.**

**Anywho, have any of you read the latest Naruto manga. I think NaruSaku fans are very much disappointed, Sakura fans face palming and many probably even cheering. (Like me.) Why? Chances of SasuSaku are up! At least I think it is. That is if… oh wait there are people here who don't want me to spoil. Wells, find out for yourselves kiddies! :D **

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY DAY!!**

**destiny's child wannabe**: LOL. None of the ones you mentioned… you'll find out in this chapter :D

**Twisted Musalih**: Thanks! :D

**Midami Uchiha of the sand**: ;) you'll find out in this chapter :D

**darkrai17obsidian**: I KNOW! Gosh seriously, I can't stop thinking how they are TOTALLY meant to be. My friend mentioned something that I wrote in the last part of the chapter relating to what you said. It made me all warm and fuzzy in side. *sighs* I'm such a hopeless romantic. XD

oh and about the b****, hopefully she'll die in the manga, in my story… well, you'll find out soon enough :D Thanks for the review :D

**itachimeri1989**: yea I know! Many were like "Oh come on Sakura, at least TRY to sound convincing". Now I'm getting impatient, the manga is just dragging and from where I left last, the gay boy (sorry Sai-fans, but I lost all my respect for him after he told Sakura that "Naruto loves her"), Sai has something to say to Naruto. Then Kishi-sama pulled in his cliffhanger-no-jutsu. T_T

I'm dying of suspense T_T. Hopefully, Karin is not DOING anything to Sasuke while their in that whatever place. T_T. SHE WILL DIE. And the woman is not Rin. :) you'll find out in this chapter. :D

**Midnight Angel Sakura**: HAHA! High fives!! LOVE kakanko. You'll find out in this chapter ^^

-**jetblacksakura-:** :D missed updating this story… so you know who's the woman huh… well let's find out if your correct in this chapter :D thanks for the review! :D

**Wicked0813**

**1summertime**

**wWdRkChErRyWw**: Thanks! You'll find out if your correct in this chapter :D

**nasakelova**: to be honest, there's no proper way to actually 'write' a review. At least that's what I know. In this website, it seems like a way to leave your comments on the story to the author. Well there's no right or wrong :D its just your own thoughts. Thanks for your review! :) The fighting scenes would come soon enough :D

**flare-hugs**: Thanks :D

**Crystal Ying.**

**Mz,oreocookiez**: :D yes very serious action must be taken in deed :D Thank you!!

**Edwardfantwilight**: Thanks! :D

**xxxemiko,itooshixxx**: I KNOW! I wanna see kakashi's face!! Its like episode 101 all over again XD and you'll find out if you're right in this chapter :D

**Crazy Pastry**

**Sonia**: my dear friend… HIGH FIVES! KISHI SO OWES ALL SASUSAKU FANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POOR HINATA *sniffs* wonder how the poor girl is doing. I mean, she's the ONLY girl who liked/loved Naruto even BEFORE academy days!!!!!!!!

**seahawk321**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover**

**xXxHayaiUrufuNagareboshixXx**

**Luna Rei Harmony**: Thanks! :D

**CherryBlossom004**

**Spazz8884**: LOL! You'll find out in this chapter :D

**Cster**

Chapter 12

* * *

Anko was pissed. To say she was angry was far from it. That dumb idiot comes an hour late and all he could do is pull of another one if his seducing tricks! She glared hard at his back.

"You know, glaring at me like that won't make me go away."

He turned around and gave her that annoying smile.

Annoying, because he looked so irresistible when he smiled.

Anko always pictured that it was his unmasked 17-year-old face smiling. The one she thought about every night after that day years ago.

The one that always made her blush even after all those years.

Pretty much like his genin team back then, she had tried, and failed, many times to have another peak under that mask of his.

She tried guessing how he would look after about a decade.

Curiosity was KILLING her.

_Maybe this mission… is another opportunity to see what he's hiding under that mask of his!_

She grinned evilly. An evil aura surrounded her as she giggled creepily to herself.

Kakashi could only stare at her face. (insert sweatdrop) _Women… you'll never know what's really going on in their minds… _

* * *

"So Kakashi, mind telling me what's your plan?"

"Well, most likely, the team would be leaving Tomoe soon enough. ANBU found Sakura's blood on several trees and followed it to a disintegrated cave. Obviously, there had been… some disagreements. Only Sakura could do that kind of damage. Knowing Sasuke, I could only guess that he brought her to a hospital in Tomoe disguised. She must really be injured for her to leave so much blood." _That is unless he really severed all bonds. _

" So where are we headed to?" _He seems deep in thought_.

A place outside of Tomogakure. I'm guessing if Sasuke wants to continue on with his decision to gatecrash during the kages' meeting, I'll say he would have left her in an inn nearby that village."

_How the hell does he know that boy so much?! Sakura… she was in the same team as Sasuke… and in the video tapes… both of them seemed so close to each other… Can people really change that way? _(1)

She looked at the jumping back of the silver-haired jonin. His visible eye was narrowed, which meant he was thinking deeply of something. _About Sakura? She would be fine… Tsunade taught her after all… Could it be… Sasuke…?_

All of a sudden, she felt a huge chakra radiation.

She hurried to catch up with him. "Kakashi!" He stopped on a branch and turned around to look at her. His head band was up sharingan eye visible, "I know."

* * *

Sasuke stood up from the hospital bed and briskly walked to the securely locked windows. Forcefully, he broke the seals and opened the windows. A huge figure climbed into the room. A huge baggage of some sort on its back.

"Juugo. Did you find her?"

"Yes Sasuke-san. However…" he gently set the 'baggage' on his bag on the spare bed.

Sakura made it out to be a woman's body.

Sasuke watched as her innocent emerald eyes widened and her heart beat quickened dramatically.

She whimpered fearfully and covered herself with the blankets, shivering.

The woman's clothes were stained red from the blood leaking from her gash on her abdomen. Shocking red hair covered in mud and leaves clung onto a pale face with red eyes wide open. Unblinking… and dead.

* * *

"Anko! Close your eyes and get behind me!"

"Too late. Kakashi."

A man appeared behind Anko and had her in a headlock. A kunai was pressed close to her neck.

His evil grin was not visible but his visible red eye was enough to show the unbelievable amount of pure menace.

Kakashi inwardly growled as man pressed the kunai closer to the squirming woman's neck. Her eyes were closed painfully tight against her own will. Trapped in her own nightmare. She shivered in fear and her body was immobile to her.

Blood leaked from the fresh wound and trickled down her creamy neck. Her captor chuckled darkly. "My, my, I finally have found your weakness. Kakashi…" he chuckled again.

"Madara" He spat out the name in disgust.

* * *

"Sasuke-san, what should we do?"

"Is she still conscious?"

"I believe so."

Sasuke tensed when he felt someone approaching their room. He relaxed when he recognized the signature.

"Hey guys! Hope I'm not… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED… I mean not that I care or anything…"

Suigetsu looked at the bloodied girl on the bed in utter shock which soon melted into feigned indifference.

"I…I can heal her." Sasuke turned his heavy gaze to her. She squirmed inwardly. She can practically FEEL him looking at her.

"I don't think that would be advisable Sakura-san, you have just recovered, if not still…"

Suigetsu cut in unrepentantly.

"Let her."

"No, Sakura still needs to recover."

Sasuke decided. "Let someone else heal her. One of the doctors here maybe."

Sakura's burrows furrowed. "I'm a medic nin, its my DUTY to heal…"

"You are not in the condition to." He silenced her with one of his impending glares. Not the hard and trademarked Uchiha Glare. But surprisingly, the more gentle and _I don't want to argue_ kind. It took her by surprise but she was insistent.

"Sasuke, I WANT to heal her. I owe her. She healed me in the cave. She's almost _dying _now! We can't even ask the people here to help her! How are you going to explain how she came here?! Through a window?!"

Sasuke sighed.

"Look, she'll be healed. If not, we'll go somewhere else. We need to leave soon anyway. I have a feeling that people here are beginning to suspect us."

Sakura stared at the man who has just spoken. It was as if he really cared about this woman. She learnt that his name was Suigetsu. He seemed to be a nice enough guy. And one of the guys, other than Naruto, to be apparently unaffected by Sasuke's glares. White hair with light blue shadows. For some reason, this boy reminded her of Naruto.

The other, bright orange hair and a calm façade. Juugo. Even with his intimidating size, he seemed to give off the feeling that he gets along with anybody and is more peace-loving.

At least that's what they SEEM to be. She was stuck in a hospital room with her long-lost teammate and his apparent new team. OH who just happened to be S- class criminals with the Shinobi nations after their tails!

She inwardly groaned. If Tsunade was still conscious, she wouldn't want to hear a word of it!

She still had a mission to do. But with the current situation, it seemed more and more impossible by the minute. All of a sudden, Sasuke ran out to the window and growled at something that wasn't there.

"What is it Wonder Boy?"

He snapped his glare, now enhanced with the Sharingan, to the others.

"He's nearby"

* * *

:D CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU!! XD

(1) By video tapes, she means the tapes from the Chunnin Exams. In case you're wondering, there were security cameras in the forest of death. Anko later saw the tapes when Sasuke was protecting Sakura.

* * *

P.S. My friend (a hard core SasuSaku and Twilight fan) told me this after she read a book from the Twilight saga and showed it to me. There was a part in ( I think its Twilight or New Moon I can't remember.) which Bella was thinking about Romeo and Juliet. How they're names "intertwine" or something. Like Romeo and Juliet sounds more together while Paris and Juliet was not. She felt that the same thing applied for Naruto. Like Sasuke and Sakura sounds much better than Naruto and Sakura. The better match for Naruto would be Hinata. Naruto and Hinata. Well just saying something that would make myself feel better. Seriously, the manga is beginning to SUCK. No more SasuSaku action. :(

Sighs, I'm a hard core, darn stubborn, unmovable, faithful, SASUSAKU fan! Sasusaku FTW!

COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!

Kitachiuchiha9573


	13. Chapter 13

Well, I have nothing much to say except, READ THE LATEST TWO NEW CHAPTERS OF THE NARUTO MANGA!!! It **concerns SasuSaku's future!!!** I won't spoil. Seriously. GO READ. Mangafox com or Onemanga com anyone just go see!

Other than that **MAJOR NEWS**. I have nothing else much to say. Hope you enjoy this update :)

Thank you for making my day! :) :

**Darksanin275**

**Spazz8884:** Sad to say, not yet. Well I originally wanted to kill her but I thought of something else for her :D Thanks! XD

**Twisted Musalih:** Man everyone is asking this question! XD Read above. I'd be introducing a new pairing soon! Thanks for the comment :D

**xXxHayaiUrufuNagareboshixXx:** Trust me, we are more than lucky! Go read the latest two chapters of the Naruto manga! I believe its Chapters 474 and 475. And yea, I do miss Tobi :( But we need a bad boy here XD (Tobi is a good boy though! XD) about the sasusaku fluff, it would come soon enough :D I'm a big fan of it after all! :) Your comments always make me smile :) Thanks! :D Oh about the Karin thing… read the above two comments.

**iazngirl7**

**Sakura's Indecision**

**-jetblacksakura-:** *hides behind sasuke* gomen! My 'summer holidays' are out now and I'm having a serious case of couch potato-ness. (no its no a real word XD ) Oh I AM evil. Just like any other rabid fan girl of sasuke. XD

**Ultimia**

**Theary15:** Sorry! -_-' I'm suuuper lazy. I'll tell you that! HAHA! XD Enjoy this chapter… :)

**Feelin SPAZTIC:** Thank you! :D

**Franjufran**

**Midami Uchiha of the sand:** LAWL Go read the latest manga chapter. Betcha didn't expect that! XD

**crazymel2008**

**CherryBlossom7w7:** Yea I realized that. FF was being annoying and had problems posting this chapter. But I had added a new section at the bottom of the chapter in case you haven't seen.

**Random person…:** Thank you! :D

**wWdRkChErRyWw:** Frustrating! If Karin touches my…coughcough… I mean Sakura's Sasuke, I'll send so many hate letters to Masashi!! Any way, you should read the two latest chapters of Naruto! Great to hear you like the story! Thanks! :D

**Ayake Rin:** XD

**MoMo5801**

**AEL277**

**.**

**anime,swiss,miss:** Me too! :D

**To everyone:** Hope you enjoy this chapter. The new chapters of Naruto sort of inspired me to update. GO CHECK OUT THE CHAPTERS SERIOUSLY I'M LIKE BURSTING WITH HAPPINESS NOW!

**WARNING: SPOILER ALERT **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Naruto and its characters and its plot. This is a work of fan fiction. I don't make money out of this. Neither do I plan to. So don't sue me. I'm broke and have yet to have a driver's license. :( **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Look Kakashi, do something for me, and I'll let your little girlfriend here go. With no harm of course. I know you're very touchy about that."

"And why should I be doing your dirty work?"

Madara grinned maniacally. "Not only would your women die, Konoha would too. Wouldn't want that to happen. Especially since I have one of your students in my arsenal. Sorry. EX-student."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Look, both you and I don't exactly like this Danzo fella. Not only is he screwing with my plans, I know something that won't be pleasing for either for us."

"And what would that be?"

Anko trembled and a trial of blood trickled from the wound. "Stop holding her like that! Let her go."

"After you agree with me, any way, Danzo has the sharingans of the massacred Uchihas. That would be a huge threat to us both. Konoha and everyone. Just so you know. And your village's foolish decision to make him hokage. Sad thing isn't it? And they considered you too… You must be pissed."

"Quit rambling and tell me what you want from me." He didn't understand a word he was saying.

"The obvious actually. I think the kid would die considering that Danzo practically has the entire clan's sharingan. At least I think he does. Go help him. He might not like it but I would prefer if Sasuke is still alive. He might be going after Sasuke. After that old folks' meeting. Sasuke is planning to gate crash ya know. Apparently, he's late. I'm concerned that one of your students is with him. Sakura Haruno I believe."

"Where is he exactly?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough. I trust you understand where i am going at"

He released Anko and let her fall from his position on the high branch. Kakashi dodged to catch her.

"See you, Hatake." And then he was gone.

* * *

"We're leaving. Madara and Kakashi are on to us."

"In the middle of a storm?! Has your brain slipped!"

Sakura and Sasuke engaged in a glaring battle. After years training with the Fifth, Sakura perfected her own trade mark glare.

"I'm telling you, this chick is something else..." Suigetsu mumbled to Juugo. He was interupted by a voice by the window.

"Too late now my boy." Everyone turned to the window.

"Sensei! How did you… oh! Anko-sensei!"

Sakura jumped off the bed to her grey-haired teacher.

Everyone in the room tensed after they saw the leaf headband.

Kakashi handed Anko to Sakura who wasted no time healing her on her bed.

"Sakura... i'm glad to see your alright..."

Said girl was too engrossed healing. Kakashi sighed.

He turned to his ex-pupil. "Let me make a deal with you."

* * *

"SAI! WHERE ARE YOU!! WHERE'S MY RAMEN! I'M STARVING HERE!"

The occupants of the hospital cringed at the loud blonde's yell.

"Right here dickless. You really shouldn't shout. In case you're wondering, you're in a hospital. I read in a book that…"

"WH…WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"NARUTO! Keep your voice down!"

Both boys turned to the voice. "Baa-chan! You're awake!"

"Of course I'm awake you baka…" The woman's hair was out of place and she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Lady Tsunade! You're awake! Thank heavens! Oh I was so afraid…"

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE? You're acting like I had been in a coma or something…"

She looked at the blank faces of everyone. Including the curious occupants of the nearby rooms peeking from their doors. "Oh… sigh...Shizune? I need my sake…"

"Not now! Lady Tsunade, the council made Danzo hokage!"

Naruto spit out the ramen in his stuffed mouth. "WHAAAT!? WHY THAT OLD BAG!!!"

"Naruto!" With a stern gaze from Shizune, the teenager shut his mouth.

"He made Sasuke a missing-nin!"

Now, fully awake, Tsunade snapped her drowsy head up. "What?!"

"He sent Sakura on a mission to kill him. I tried to stop her but…"

"WHAT DID THAT OLD HAG THINK HE WAS DOING! SAKURA!? HE SENT MY LITTLE GIRL?! WHERE IS HE? WHAT ARE WE STILL DOING HERE?! WE HAVE TO GO FIND HER!"

Naruto stared at the two ladies. His breath was shortening. His heart beat began to race.

* * *

"Is everything ready and prepared?"

"Yes, hokage-sama."

"And have you found out where that young uchiha is now?"

"Yes, scouts in Tomoe said that Sakura-san has successfully found him"

"Very good, that girl is beginning to show promise."

"However..."

"However?" his tone darkening at that point.

"She's in an instable conditon. The uchiha has her sctually. But from what i heard. He wasn't the cause of her instability. She's at the hospital in Tomoe with Team Taka."

"Never mind. She would recover soon enough. She was the precious apprentice of the Fifth. Her job is actually made more easy now."

"H..hai hokage-sama."

He chuckled darkly to himself. Very soon. The world would bow down before him.

"H..Hokage-sama?"

"What! You are still here?"

"Gomen Hokage-sama, but the kage summit would start soon.

"Alright then, i'll be out shortly. Now leave."

"Hai, hokage-sama"

* * *

"I…I sent Kakashi and Anko after her. I think if they haven't run into anything now. They should have reached her. Its expected that she is in Tomoegakure."

Tsunade was rubbing her temples. _Sakura… Please be safe…_

"How long was she gone?"

"Umm… about two weeks now."

_Two weeks? Anything could have happened!_

"Here's the mission report from the ANBU squad that was sent to search for her trail."

She accepted paper and read its contents. Inwardly she began to panick.

_Blood?! She's injured? Oh my Kami. Please be safe. Kami, watch over her please._

She shut her eyes tight and prayed. There was a tight constriction in her throat. She swallowed.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"She's like my daughter Shizune. Like you are."

She smiled at the now blushing girl.

"Everyone in this village. Even Sasuke. Is my family. Sasuke… he needed someone in his life. To direct him. Itachi had his own way of doing that. That boy… he just needed guidance."

She looked over at Naruto who went dead silent at the mention of his best-friends.

"The boy was forced to mature faster than usual. Having to comprehend death at a very early age."

Naruto closed his eyes sadly. His bandaged fists tightened.

"A temptation, made him want to throw himself into the dark void. Itachi hadn't planned for that to happen."

"Sakura once told me… she regretted being given the honor, as she called it, to be in the same team as Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Wh..what?!"

Tsunade smiled sadly at Naruto.

"She told me,

'_If I had not been so weak… That bastard Orochimaru wouldn't have put that cursed seal on Sasuke-kun… If I had been stronger… I would have stopped him.'_

_She watched at the broken girl in front of her_

'_I would have st..stopped the thing that triggered Sasuke-kun to leave in the first place. Better yet, if was put in a different team, he… he would not have been burdened with the duty of protecting me. He would have easily defeated Orochimaru himself.'_

_Tears began to roll down her cheeks. The elder woman watched her with softened eyes._

'_Be...Because of me, Sasuke was… so injured after that…he almost died! Because of me… he was stuck in the hospital unconscious so many times! If I had been stronger, I would have stopped Sasuke that night itself. I am too weak. He's in the void of darkness because of me…'_

_She began to sob at this point. _

'_Not only Sasuke-kun. Naruto was also burdened by me. He and Sasuke had to protect me all the time. They are best friends. I can't help but think that because of me, Naruto is hurt too._

_And I…I couldn't do anything! Because I was TOO FUCKING WEAK!' _

_She collapsed to the ground. Sobbing uncontrollably. _

To see such a strong willed girl, practically my own child… She was crying so much. It hurt me, to see her break down like that."

"She almost killed herself at that point. I stopped her of course. But it made me more determined more that ever to be a good teacher to her."

Sai was intrigued. Everyone's emotions were very tense. He could feel it.

"You know what the First said to me. When I was young girl?"

The three looked curiously at the woman.

"Love. It's the only thing. That could cut through darkness. It is like a ghost. Very few have seen it. Mysterious. Prominent in the dark. Yet people fear it. Fear it, as they do not know what it could do to them. It can be for the better… or for the worst."

Naruto smiled softly to himself. _That's true._

"If anyone, can bring Sasuke out of that darkness. It's Sakura. My girl. Her heart is pure."

She looked sadly out of the window. At the dark clouds and the nearly destroyed village.

"She would know what to do. If she follows her heart."

* * *

"_Tsunade-shisou?"_

"_Hai Sakura-chan?" _

_The pinkette stared at her feet before looking determinedly at the woman. _

"_One day. I will drag Sasuke-kun back to Konoha! Even if it hurts him physically! I want to do it myself! _

_Tsunade smiled to herself. Then straightening her face to an impassive look. She turned her chair to face the young girl. Pretending to be occupied by a boring piece of paperwork. _

"_Okay, you do that. After you perfected that jutsu I taught you the other day. Have you been practicing?" _

"_HAI! I'll show it to you now!" The young girl rambled on of how long she practiced and managed to perfect it in a matter of a day. _

_The blonde smiled to herself. One of these days Sakura… you would realize what you have to do._

* * *

A bit of a sadistic chapter there. I almost cried when I was typing out Sakura's part.

Please leave a comment :D

Kitachiuchiha9573


	14. Chapter 14

I had to tell you guys this. This story is on long term hiatus. I'm going to study for 'o' levels starting next yr and it's a REALLY important exam. (In Singapore, that's the thing that decided whether you go to college, poly or ITE) Obviously I wanna get into a good college so I can't while I'm dedicating time to typing this story. My update would be on my next holiday. (And a new school year starts at the beginning of the year here) When's my next holiday, I guess that would be on Chinese New Year in February. So don't remove me from your story alerts please. I'll update when I can AND after the exams are over, I AM A FREE BIRD. More time then ever to update EVERY SINGLE DAY.

So yea… sorry no updates :( wait for me peeps!!

JOIN MY FORUM I guess I could manage to check this out once in a while. Please join now. No fighting please. It's a peaceful world that I wish for.

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / myforums / kitachiuchiha9573 / 1813584 /

(take the spaces out of course)


End file.
